EL BRUJO
by Prince Jae
Summary: Issei de Kuo, brujo y mutante sobrehumano, se gana la vida como cazador de monstruos en un mundo de magia y desgracia: con sus dos espadas al hombro (de acero para hombres y de plata para bestias) da cuenta a las de bestias, pero sólo cuando amenazan la paz. Irónico, cínico, descreído. Hallará que el hombre es el peor de los monstruos y tendrá un contrato: así comienza su aventura.
1. No Aplica I

Como de costumbre, los rayos del orto* se filtraban por la leve niebla de la madrugada en el campo. Los cuervos – seres carroñeros – abundaban el lugar; probablemente atraídos por el fuerte aroma a muerte. El Viejo Lobo le seguía los pasos detrás, con las riendas de sus dos monturas, y la prominente cicatriz que partía su ceja y seguía hasta su mejilla. Fue en ese momento, que el joven brujo dejó de seguir el rastro de sangre hasta llegar a un cadáver desplomado sobre el campo.

―No hay un patrón de ataque. ―Señaló el Viejo Lobo―. Está hambriento.

―Mhm.

El joven brujo, entonces, se arrodilló delante cadáver y con las yemas de sus dedos tocó la sangre coagulada. Sus ojos, de un tono ámbar opaco y de pupilas similares a las de una víbora, miraban detenidamente la sangre que frotaba entre sus dedos. Fue en ese momento, que el joven brujo captó el aroma particular de la bestia. Y apretando con fuerza su puño, el brujo se levantó. Ya sabía a que se enfrentaba…

―Un Ulfhedinn* ―dijo el joven brujo.

―Da gracias que no es un Voref*, Issei.

―Cierto. Menos trabajo entonces, Geralt.

El joven brujo llamado Issei asintió con la cabeza y, con la vista sobre el rastro, prosiguió con su caminata. El Viejo Lobo al percatarse que entrarían por un denso bosque, tomó la decisión de atar las riendas de las monturas alrededor de un tronco persistente y le siguió el paso a su aprendiz. Con cada paso que daban, ambos se percataban de cómo el rastro de sangre se volvía más prominente y el aroma también. Estaban acercándose. Issei notaba que con cada paso más las pertenencias de diversas personas aparecían arrojadas en el suelo; ropa, libros, linternas y mochilas.

Finalmente alcanzaron un escenario que los asombro un poco. Al menos, media docena de cadáveres estaban amontonados sobre una sangrienta pila de extremidades, huesos y otras cosas. El Viejo Lobo gruñó; Issei, al darse cuenta de que las marcas de pisadas de la bestia se dirigían a una cueva que nacía entre unas rocas cercanas, desenvaino su espada.

―Es hora de trabajar.


	2. No Aplica II

**EL ÚLTIMO BRUJO  
_"Cenizas del Edén"_**

Capítulo I  
_Un Contrato_

ISSEI

Es con un fuerte y veloz corte de su espada plateada que el joven Issei acabó con la existencia del _Ulfhedinn*_. El tajo fue bastante limpio como para lograr separar el cráneo del cuerpo de un solo movimiento. Pero Issei estaba agotado, herido, y el peso de su armadura con el de las espadas sólo provocaron que el muchacho se debilitara más. Y, sin tener noción, casi se cae de cara al suelo gracias al dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo desde su costado. Él estaba totalmente seguro de que la herida que recibió sanaría en una cicatriz, tal vez, muy grande.

―¡Ey! ―Escuchó un grito―. ¡Tranquilo, muchacho! ¡Cuidado! ―Sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo mantuvieron a raya del suelo.

Un chispazo de dolor despertó a Issei del efímero desmayo. Él gritó en ese momento. Pues, de un momento a otro, aquel que lo sujetaba se esforzaba en revisar la herida a través del denso material de la armadura.

―Geralt… ―dijo entre dientes.

―Sí ―contestó la voz gravemente entonada―. Sé que duele, pero aprende a soportarlo. Calma. Pronto pasará.

Issei sintió el frío lodo humedecer su nuca y los pantalones que vestía. Su mentor, Geralt, probablemente lo había recostado contra el suelo para estabilizarlo. Otra ola de dolor consumió por completo a Issei; él respondió con un grito ensordecedor y sangriento. A pesar del dolor, Issei podía ver a Geralt, con esos ojos amarillentos y de un aspecto de víbora, buscando algo a su lado. Un gruñido y una maldición – Geralt estaba frustrado. Otra vez volvió a sentir la sensación oscura del sueño hasta que una fuerte sacudida lo despertó de nuevo. Sintió frío contactar con su cálida piel y unos toques ajenos en su costado. Y, sin final, volvió a experimentar la agonía que producía aquella herida.

―Es fea ―dijo Geralt. Issei oyó el repique de vidrio contra vidrio unos momentos―. Esto dolerá, pero te ayudará. ―Agregó al sujetar violentamente los brazos de Issei―. Aquí va.

Una sensación a hierro derretido se adentró en Issei cuando aquella pócima entró en contacto con su piel y con la carne abierta al rojo vivo. Como era de esperarse, él pegó un grito tan profundo que provoco la huida de algunos cuervos cercanos. Los minutos pasaron y el dolor no disminuía hasta, que finalmente, se desmayó

* * *

_―__Issei…_

_―¿__Mamá? __―__Preguntó con miedo._

_―__Issei… necesitas despertar._

_―¿__Papá?_

_―__Issei… __―__Ambas voces dijeron_

_―¿__Dónde están?_

_―¡__Necesitas despertar!_

Con sudor frío escurriendo por su frente, Issei despertó de la agonía. Por fin, el dolor en su costado desapareció y fue reemplazado por una suave calidez que lo confortaba. Era como tener una nube tibia a su lado.

―Hmmm… ―Escuchó Issei y volteó a ver hacia dónde estaba Geralt sentado―. Así que por fin decides despertar.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ―él preguntó. Trató de sentarse, pero una aguda punzada de dolor lo detuvo.

―Tranquilo, muchacho ―dijo sin mucho ánimo―. No trates de ser valiente y deja tu herida recuperarse un momento ―añadió―. ¿Sabes? Era una herida muy grave. Me sorprende que no murieras, pero debería acostumbrarme. Eres difícil de matar, incluso para estándares de brujos.

―¿Cuánto?

―Un par de horas… no mucho, realmente. ―respondió mientras se encogía de brazos―. Pero ahora estás bien. Te limpié la herida, la cosí y la vendé. De nada.

Issei se detuvo para sentir el calor de la fogata, oír el chispeo de las brazas al escapar de la madera; oler el aroma a pino y grosellas silvestres; apreciar cómo el cielo despejado del atardecer se inundaba de colores rojizos y anaranjados. Se sentía tranquilo… como si lo que había sucedido jamás pasó. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios al pensar en alguien – en la chica que él amaba y que difícilmente lo veía como algo más que un _hermano_.

―Deja de pensar en Cirilla, eso no hará que venga ella a ti.

―¿Tú lo sabias? ―Preguntó inseguro, tratando de no cruzar la mirada con el viejo lobo―. ¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde hace unos años ―Issei escuchó a Geralt responder―. Eras bastante obvio; nunca dejabas de verla con ojos de cachorrito – esperando por su atención.

―Hmmm…

―Deberías descansar. Cabalgaremos al alba. Deberíamos llegar al pueblo a mediodía ―Issei asintió a la idea de Geralt, sin prestar mucha atención

―¿Dónde crees que esté ella? ―preguntó Issei, mirando una estrella revelarse en el cielo.

El muchacho fue testigo de un suspiro por parte de Geralt.

―La verdad, no lo sé… ―hubo un pequeño bajón en el tono de su mentor, pero Issei lo intuyó a la tristeza.

Tanto el maestro, como el alumno, continuaron viendo estrellas durante un rato. Issei se hundió en un sueño profundo ante el cansancio que le provocó la batalla. A pesar de que su mente se divagaba a la chica de sus sueños, esa noche no tuvo nada que ver; ni un sueño, ni pesadilla, sólo oscuridad.

* * *

El trote de Arándano mantenía despierto a Issei, quien se esforzaba por esconder su rostro bajo una gruesa capucha de lona. Mantenía con fuerza las riendas, precavido de los lugareños que giraban sus cabezas para verlos pasar. Como de costumbre, Issei le dio un fuerte tirón al cabo con que sujetaba la cabeza del hombre-lobo que colgaba a un costado de Arándano, asegurándolo aún más. La cabeza era prueba suficiente para cobrar la recompensa, con eso bastaba. Por el momento, Issei sólo podía notar a las personas que huían horrorizados de la cabeza del hombre-lobo o de él.

―Has mejorado ―escuchó a Geralt decir―. Aún así, necesitas enfocarte más en tu magia; aunque simple, es realmente útil.

―Lo sé ―declaró Issei, mintiendo.

―No, no lo sabes. Por eso sucedió lo que sucedió ―dijo Geralt, señalando su costado sangriento―. Podrías haber muerto.

―Para nuestra mala suerte, sobreviví.

―Tú y tu cabeza dura. ¿cuándo aprenderás? ―se quejó Geralt. Se detuvo un momento. Resopló―. Creo que me estoy volviendo como Vesemir.

―¿Viejo y gruñón? ―bromeó Issei. Sonrió ante la mueca que Geralt hizo y la maldición que rápidamente dijo.

El par siguió su viaje por el camino pedregoso que los encaminaba hacia el pueblo. Issei de vez en cuando lanzaría una mirada hacia donde Geralt y Sardinilla estaban; en otras ocasiones, él sólo se dedicaría a observar el paisaje a su alrededor, jugando un juego mental en el que trataba de adivinar que planta era cuál y sus propiedades en la alquimia y hechicería. Y en otros momentos, se la pasaba recordando los momentos de su niñez cuando no había monstruos que cazar, ni magia que practicar o entrenamientos sobrehumanos que realizar; cuando era un niño normal con una vida normal. Él extrañaba eso. Bastante.

―Tiendes a deprimirte mucho, también ―comentó al aire Geralt. Issei no se había percatado de en qué momento su mentor se aproximó tanto.

Issei, entonces, negó con la cabeza.

―Sólo pensaba en el pasado.

―Hmmm…

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más y, sencillamente, se dedicaron a apreciar el resto del viaje al centro del pueblo. Issei notaba a la gente que velozmente huían. Algunas personas maldecían su camino y otros escupían. Los niños que veían de cerca pegaban un grito agudo, y las madres atemorizadas iban a esconderlos de la vista. El joven Issei suspiró ante la idea de la gente que temía lo que desconocía. Y fue, cuando Geralt se detuvo, que Issei salió de la melancolía. Ahí vio entonces a un hombre delgado que miraba atento a Geralt.

―Espérame aquí ―ordenó el viejo lobo al desmontar a Sardinilla―. No te metas en problemas, Issei.

―No lo haré.

―Hmmm… ―gruñó al asentir―. No tardaré mucho.

Issei desmontó a Arándano y tomó las riendas, tanto de Arándano como de Sardinilla, y con cariño acarició el hocico del caballo de Geralt. El joven se quedó solo con los caballos y sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Geralt conversar con el misterioso hombre, cargando en su espalda las dos espadas y la cabeza del hombre-lobo. Ante la soledad, Issei tomó un rato de su tiempo para despojarse del equipo y de la armadura que cubría su torso, dejando a la vista ajena su cuerpo tonificado y las incontables cicatrices que lo cubrían; y la nueva añadidura a la colección. Habiendo colocado todo sobre Arándano, él inspeccionó su herida sin tacto, sintiendo un ligero entumecimiento y el apestoso aroma de la pomada que Geralt untó en la herida desde la mañana.

―Qué asco ―se quejó Issei al tocar un par de veces el vendaje―. Espero, al menos, que sané bien.

Entonces, él procedió a tomar su camiseta holgada de la pequeña bolsa en la montura de Arándano. Con una liga de cuero, se ató su cabello largo en una simple coleta y se acarició la cicatriz que nacía desde su pómulo hasta la nariz. Un regalo que le dio un monstruo cuando era más niño. Poco después de esa noche.

―Han sido unos días pesados ―dijo Issei, tomando las riendas de ambos caballos para llevarlos a pastar―. Por fin podrán descansar.

Arándano relinchó en ese momento, haciendo reír a Issei.

―Sí, lo sé, Arándano ―respondió entre risas―. Yo también extraño a Cirí y a Kelpie.

Con ambos caballos pastando cerca, Issei soltó las riendas y se dedicó a observar como el cielo se tornaba nublado. Le daba un aspecto más deprimente al triste pueblo. La lluvia llegaría pronto. Pero a él no le importó y simplemente sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña fotografía. Ahí estaba ella. Los tres, de hecho. Geralt tan sombrío como suele ser. Él abrazándola y con su espada en mano. Y ella tan radiante y bella, con ese cabello de un rubio cenizo atado a una simple coleta; sus ojos, de un vibrante esmeralda, adornados con el negro de su sencillo maquillaje; y la cicatriz acompañaba su mejilla. Sí. Él seguía enamorado de ella.

―Todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí por primera vez ―dijo Issei manteniendo la foto en sus manos y mirando al Arándano―. Había matado a mi primer monstruo ―sonrió―. Era grande, gordo y apestoso. Tenía en mis manos un pequeño cuchillo de plata. Se lo clavé en el ojo. Y cuando Geralt y Cirí llegaron, yo estaba cubierto de sangre y con un monstruo a mis pies. Cirí fue la primera en abrazarme y limpiarme. Ellos también estaban heridos y cansados, pero no dudaron en ayudarme. Me salvaron.

―¡Oye, tú, mocoso! ―Oyó Issei. Girándose para ver qué sucedía, se sorprendió al ver una muchedumbre de gente aparecer armados con picas, hachas, palas; todo lo que sirviera como un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo, y uno que otro llevaba un arma de fuego―. ¿A dónde se fue tú amigo, el demonio? ―preguntó el anciano, quien parecía dirigir el grupo, temblando.

―Mierda.

―¿¡Qué no escuchaste, bastardo!? ―gritó otro hombre al acercarse.

―¡Responde!

―Te mataremos al igual que a tu amigo el demonio.

―¡Maten al blasfemo! ―dijo una mujer al apuntarle con una pica.

Issei frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de la gente por la presencia de Geralt. Y mirando de mala gana al grupo de gente, hizo el signo triangular de _Axii* _y señaló al anciano.

―Será mejor que desistan de tomar ac…- ―fui interrumpido Issei.

Pero el repentino golpe de una piedra a su sien evitó que terminará de dar la orden. Una ola de pedradas le llovió a Issei de todos lados, y él sólo podía cubrirse la cabeza con ambos brazos. Issei podía escuchar a la gente gritar maldiciones, palabras de amenazas y las preguntas de dónde estaba Geralt de Rivia. El dolor de las punzantes piedras sólo lograba que el temperamento de Issei fuera en escalada. Y la gota que colmó el vaso fue la sorpresiva carga de un valiente con un palo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Issei lanzó la señal de _Aard*_ y tomó por sorpresa a la cabecilla del ataque que salió volando junto con otros tres unos metros; los desafortunados de estar detrás, sintieron el poderoso impulso que invocó. Todos guardaron silencio, excepto los que se quejaban del dolor. Hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

―¡Es igual al demonio!

―¡Atrápenlo!

―Mierda ―se quejó Issei a muy a duras penas con tiempo para desenvainar su espada―. Plata para monstruos… acero para humanos. ―Y así comenzó su defensa.

* * *

**_Ulfhedinn* -_** Variante del Hombre-Lobo. Más fuerte y resistente. Conocido por ser más salvajes y feroces a la hora de las cacerías.

**_Señales* _**\- Las señales son hechizos bastante simples, pero muy efectivos usados por los brujos a la hora de cazar monstruos. Dentro de estos sobresalen: _Axii, Aard, Quen, Igni, Yrden._

* * *

¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo e inicio de esta historia. Para aquellos que no están conscientes de lo que sucede aquí.

Esta historia es un pequeño proyecto que tenía en mente desde que salió "The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt" el video-juego del que estoy enamorado. Y también, por la reciente interpretación de The Witcher, la serie de Netflix.

Así que, la historia se centra en los eventos posteriores a la parte de la historia dónde Cirilla se sacrifica para detener al Frío Blanco (White Frost) después de la batalla contra Eredin y la cacería salvaje. Aquí Ciri es llevada a un mundo donde se origina el Frío Blanco y ella tiene que detenerlo. Pero, ¿que pasaría si Geralt de Rivia acompaña a Ciri y ambos, de algún modo, son enviados a un nuevo mundo?

Si mal recuerdo, esto es posible, ya que Ciri ya había viajado a un mundo diferente al suyo; cosa que le cuenta a Geralt y que él no cree. Tomando en cuenta eso, decidí hacer este pequeño _cross-over _entre The Witcher y Highschool DxD.

Espero les guste la idea.


	3. ANUNCIO - NUEVA HISTORIA

**ANUNCIO RÁPIDO**

**Por ideas locas mías, he decidido reescribir esta historia ya que el inicio se me hizo carente de una coherencia y las ideas sonaban mejor en mi cabeza que en papel... así que, no tardo en escribir algo nuevo (de hecho, estoy haciéndolo en estos momentos). Que no cunda el pánico... no borraré la historia, simplemente, la "verdadera" trama comenzará después de este aviso. Saludos.**


	4. Prólogo

**EL BRUJO**

**Resumen:**

Issei de Kuo, brujo y mutante sobrehumano, se gana la vida como cazador de monstruos en un mundo de magia y desgracia: con sus dos espadas (de acero para hombres y de plata para bestias) da cuenta a las bestias, pero sólo cuando amenazan la paz. Irónico, cínico y descreído. Descubrirá que el hombre es el peor de los monstruos y al realizar un contrato iniciará su aventura.

**Notas:**

¿Qué pedo? Para aquellos que conocen este universo, no es necesario que lo diga; pero para aquellos que no, lo haré.

La historia se centra en la unión del multiverso de _The Witcher _que se entreteje con el universo de _Highschool DxD._

Esta historia tomará muchos elementos, algunos personajes y eventos del _The Witcher._

Y pues, no tengo nada más que decir. Espero sus comentarios y críticas. Y váyanse mucho a la verga los que vengan a decir: "Pero te falto este personaje", "No sigue el canon", bla, bla, bla... Mi puta historia, mis putas reglas.

* * *

**_La Conjunción de las Esferas_**

**_El cataclismo, comúnmente conocido como la Conjunción de las Esferas, sucedió hace milenios. Este nombre, tan misterioso para el oído común, podría ser reemplazado por un alternativo más sencillo: Cuando los Mundos Colisionaron. El nombre en sí se describe perfectamente._**

**_Una colisión cósmica de diversos universos paralelos que dejó atrapados a criaturas de otras realidades en este mundo. Imagina, querido lector, que nuestro mundo es como un buque en un profundo océano. Los distintos mundos son otros buques, cada uno con sus buenas o malas tripulaciones; normalmente compartimos derrotas, pero nunca contactamos con otros buques. Entonces, una tormenta infernal viene y obliga a todos los buques a colisionar unos con otros. Partes de otras tripulaciones se ven lanzadas a otras embarcaciones, y cuando la tormenta termina, cada navío se aleja y sigue su derrota sin percatarse de los cambios en la tripulación._**

**_Las tan llamadas "criaturas de la unión", nombrados monstruos como los gules o dragones, son precisamente eso, tripulantes de otros buques. Y nosotros los humanos somos náufragos, obligados a abandonar nuestro navío y catapultados a un mundo poblado por Razas Antiguas. Una vez aquí, aprendimos los misterios arcanos de la magia que antes desconocíamos._**

**_¿Sucederá otra colisión? Tal vez. Existe la común creencia de seres que poseen la habilidad de dirigir estos buques y dirigirlos... a aguas más tranquilas o a nuestro fin._**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Todavía no era la hora de la medianoche cuando él bloqueó el camino de un grupo pequeño. Él giró, varias veces, en su mano derecha la espada plateada en el aire.

Una larga y delgada cicatriz rosada nació desde su pómulo derecho, fue hacia arriba pasando por el ojo, y cortó su ceja por la mitad, así consiguió un aspecto más severo; pero lo que realmente destacó de su aspecto fueron aquellos ojos similares a los de una víbora: brillantes en un color ámbar y con la pupila levemente dilatada. Sus ojos se fijaron en el enemigo que tenía delante. No musitó ni una palabra mientras cautelosamente rodeó al grupo de bestias. Y con un giró serpentino veloz, acomodó la hoja de la espada debajo de su antebrazo, pegando el frío metal a su codo derecho.

Con rugidos y gruñidos, el pequeño grupo de bestias trataban de provocar al misterioso sujeto que resoplaba en el frío aire de las montañas.

De pronto, las bestias se callaron y giraron sus cuellos hacia el interior de la manada. Sin previo aviso, un enorme monstruo asomó su gigantesca figura – se levantó sobre sus dos piernas traseras como un humano, pero se encorvó casi de inmediato. Tan grande como un caballo de guerra, gruñó silenciosamente y enseñó sus dientes ensangrentados; tal vez, manchados de su última merienda.

Aquel medallón plateado sobre la pechera del extraño vibró, en los ojos de la figura resplandeció un brillo rubí. El hombre frunció el entrecejo, apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada y apuntó el filo final hacia la criatura. Con su mano izquierda libre, sacó de su bolso un frasco de vidrio pequeño lleno de un brebaje negro. Ayudándose de sus dientes arrancó y escupió a un lado el corcho, y bebió hasta la última gota del elixir oscuro.

El espasmo inesperado del extraño tomó por sorpresa a las bestias al ver cómo, por unos momentos, las venas de todo su cuerpo se resaltaron en una tonalidad gris enferma. Y con un suspiro gutural, el hombre arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás. Pasaron unos momentos, y el monstruo se quedó quieto en su lugar. Así, el extraño abrió los parpados, y sus ojos resaltaron por la pupila que ahora cubría por completo el iris, consumiendo el brillante ámbar de hace rato; dejando atrás un vacío oscuro estremecedor. La piel alrededor de los ojos se tornó un pálido rosa y las venas se resaltaron en ese enfermo color gris.

Dos bestias del pequeño grupo, una gris y la otra negra, tomaron la iniciativa de atacar al extraño, pero el monstruo volteó y gruñó, detenido el avance de su manada.

Arrancó con una veloz carrera hacia el monstruo, alzó la espada y, apuntó de cortar con fuerza, el monstruo empujó la espada con su pata – evitando el filo. Un fuerte chirrido de carne quemada resonó, y el monstruo aulló de dolor. Los lobos a sus costados rodearon a su alfa y al extraño mientras combatían. De un momento a otro, el monstruo logró asestar un fuerte golpe hacia el pecho del extraño, haciéndole volar por los aires un momento.

Al caer al suelo, se sujetó el pecho mientras gemía de dolor, el monstruo miró satisfecho al hombre. Y con una leve señal, permitió que los lobos, las bestias que lo acompañaban, se rindieran un festín. Mientras las bestias mordían y roían cada miembro del extraño que buscaba defenderse, el monstruo se transformó en un humano.

―Vaya… para ser un brujo, eres bastante patético. ―dijo sin demora, mirando a lo ojos del humano moribundo―. Debes ser iniciado… eso explicaría tu inexperiencia. Aún así, no puedo permitir que viva. Adiós, brujo.


	5. WL

Pasa tus dedos por las cicatrices de mi cuerpo,  
para sellar nuestro destino y reírnos del cielo.  
Abre estas heridas y juega a cerrarlas,  
un destino se teje y nos une sin remedio.

Cuando amanece, de mis sueños huyes,  
mi amarga grosella y lila más dulce.  
Quiero soñar con tus rizos de cuervo  
y tus ojos violetas cubiertos de duelo.

Hasta la tormenta seguiré al lobo más fiero,  
para dar por fin con tu corazón terco.  
Con rabia y tristeza hechas acero,  
en tus duros labios prenderé un gran fuego.

Cuando amanece, de mis sueños huyes,  
mi amarga grosella y lila más dulce.  
Quiero soñar con tus rizos de cuervo  
y tus ojos violetas cubiertos de duelo.

Desconozco si nos unirá el destino,  
o el amor y su ceguera han intervenido.  
¿Fue el deseo susurrado cuando todo empezó,  
el crisol de un amor que ningún sino forjó?

Cuando amanece, de mis sueños huyes,  
mi amarga grosella y lila más dulce.  
Quiero soñar con tus rizos de cuervo  
y tus ojos violetas cubiertos de duelo.


End file.
